


the everyday life of the flying shrine maiden

by SolidStateScouter



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Reimu Has a Bad Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateScouter/pseuds/SolidStateScouter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reimu has an annoyingly average day, all things considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the everyday life of the flying shrine maiden

 Reimu wakes up to find Suika Ibuki passed out on the floor of her bedroom. This in itself is not an irregular occurrence, which is a realization that only annoys her more. "Suika, why are you in my room?" She nudges the oni with her foot. "Come on, get up."

The oni shifts and grumbles and sits up, looking at Reimu with bleary eyes. "Eh? Where - oh, Reimu!" She reaches forward and grabs a handful of the shrine maiden's dress, pulling herself up onto her feet. Reimu glares at her and swats her hand away, but the oni doesn't seem to notice. She just grins at Reimu, rubbing at red eyes. "There was a WILD party at the Scarlet mansion last night. You shoulda been there. It was great."

"That doesn't explain why you're in my room, Suika."

"Sakuya kicked me out, so I came over here to crash for th'night! You were already sleepin', and I didn't wanna disturb you! So I just took a nap." Suika yawns, stretching.

Reimu continues to glower at her and tries to push her out of the room. "Well, thanks for not waking me up, but please, go. I'd like to actually get some sleep, alright?"

Suika rolls her eyes and complies, marching out of the room dramatically before sliding the door shut behind her. "Well, alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, miss shrine maiden." Reimu can hear her rummaging around the cupboards outside. Probably looking for more sake. She sighs and flops back down onto her bed, shoving her face into her pillow. Whatever. Whatever. She could deal with it when she actually felt rested.

* * *

It feels like thirty minutes have passed when there's knocking at her door. Reimu rolls over, covering her ears, but it only gets louder. _Ugh._ Groaning, she stumbles from her bed and further into the shrine. The knocking at the door only seems to increase in speed. "I'm coming, calm down." she snaps, before slamming it open.

Remilia Scarlet pushes past her and into the shrine, followed closely by Sakuya. "Reimu!" She sounds uncharacteristically angry. Great. Reimu rubs the bridge of her nose and turns to glower at her. "That oni, the one who always drops by here. Suika Ibuki. Where is she?"

"How should I know? She passed out in my room earlier this morning, raided my cupboard, and then left." Sakuya closes the parasol she was holding and Remilia immediately sits down at the small table, tapping her fingers against the surface. "What did she do this time?"

"She broke a VERY expensive chandelier last night!" Remilia says, indignantly. "I'm looking for her to get her to replace it. She should know better than to damage the property of I, Remilia Scarlet - "

"Good luck with that," Reimu scoffs, holding back a yawn. She was still tired.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remilia scowls, crossing her arms. "I'll have you know that I'm kind of a big deal around here, Hakurei. I can't let someone run around breaking my property! I don't care _who_ it is!"

Reimu rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I don't know where she is, so don't come whining to me about it. Go look for her yourselves."

Remilia stands up suddenly. "Fine! Maybe we will!" She stomps out the shrine, Sakuya close behind, opening up the parasol to protect her from the light of the rising sun. Reimu watches the pair fly off into the distance before turning to go back to bed. Instead, she nearly bumps into a familiar blonde witch.

"Oi, Reimu!" Marisa grins, waving a book around in her hand. "So, guess what just -"

"No. Get out, Marisa, I'm going back to bed." Reimu pushes her out of the way, slowly walking back to bed. Marisa keeps on talking, undaunted.

"So, you know how Remilia had that big party last night? I went over, since, y'know, good opportunity to pay the library a visit. Of course, Patche's holed up in there, so - " Reimu tunes her out as she proceeds to fall face-first into her bed, but the magician doesn't even stop talking.

* * *

When Reimu wakes up, Marisa is gone, along with the rest of her sake, and a good portion of what little yen was in her donation box.

_Great._

* * *

The broom sweeps over the dust on the balcony of the shrine, and Reimu grumbles. It was a nice enough day, but she still felt exhausted. And she was hungry, but she wanted to save what little food she had left for later. Maybe she could go out and fish. Or something. She'd probably have her catch stolen by fairies. Again.

Something small whizzes past her ear and cracks against her door. Reimu turns her head. An egg, now dripping down the side of the shrine. Great. Another one lands not that much further from her foot, and she scowls, looking up to see who was throwing them. But nobody was there.

Which really meant there was only one possible culprit. Reimu fumbles around for an ofuda before tossing it forwards, almost lazily. "Ow!" It cracks against something, before the light fizzles and Sunny Milk comes into view, clutching at her forehead. "How – how did you see through my illusions! This is impossi – " She's interrupted by a second one, and promptly tumbles through open air and face plants on the grass.

With her light refraction dropped, the other two fairies come into focus as well. Luna Child stares at Sunny for a moment, before throwing an egg at the shrine anyways. Reimu tries to bat it out of the air with her broom, but all she accomplishes is getting yolk all over the bristles. Fantastic. _Why did I think that was a good idea?_ Another egg cracks against the wall, and Reimu retaliates by throwing another ofuda at Luna. The fairy quickly joins her teammate in a dazed clump on the ground, dropping all her eggs in the process.

Star Sapphire looks at the two of them before smiling innocently. She flies over to the other two, grabbing onto their dresses and dragging them away, to the woods. "Sorry, miss shrine maiden! It won't happen again! I promise!" She wasn't even trying to sound sincere.

Reimu just grumbles, drops her broom, and walks back into the shrine.

* * *

Fishing goes better than anticipated. Reimu actually manages to catch a catfish, and gets it to home in one piece. Mostly because the three fairies are probably cooped up in their hideout planning their next prank. Whatever.

The fish cooks well, and Reimu eats it in the back of the shrine, watching the sun. It was beginning to set, and the sky was tinged with the faintest hints of orange. She takes in a deep breath and eats. Her stomach is empty and eating makes her feel like she's going to puke – god when was the last time she had fish – but she works through it until there's nothing left but the skeleton. She tosses it away and stands up.

Time for a walk.

She kneels at the pond at the back. "Genji? You in there?" There were plenty of turtles in there. Genji was still amongst them – loafing around at the bottom. He doesn't respond. He hasn't responded for a long time, even though Reimu can tell he's still alive. She sighs. "Alright."

Reimu floats up from the shrine, looking over the surroundings as she got higher and higher. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Nothing _ever_ really looked out of the ordinary. For all she knew, Remilia was busy getting introduced to the ground by Suika somewhere. She almost wishes she was there to see that, but there are more important things to tend to.

She gives the village a quick one-over – nothing seems out of place. She can identify some of the youkai wandering around the village – most of them are disguised, and none of them seem to be causing any trouble. As it should be. Reimu really wasn't in the mood for an extermination.

The shrine maiden gives a few other locations brief check-ups. Mystia's stand, is, as usual, a buzz of activity, as sounds barely recognizable as music emanate from it as she and Kyouko belt out another inane song. It makes Reimu's head hurt just looking at it, so she just wanders away, not wanting to bother dealing with them. She was still exhausted.

Eventually, she ends back up at the shrine. Broken eggs were still littering the ground. Whatever. Reimu takes a step forwards and promptly walks straight into _something_ , falling back onto her butt. As she blinks, the light around her comes into focus and she hears the three fairies cackling in the distance. She had walked straight into the torii without even realizing it.

Whatever!

Reimu stomps into the shrine – and _fuck_ she steps on a broken egg and gets yolk all over her shoe – and collapses on the floor. It takes her a moment to realize she's not alone – a cup of sake is slid towards her, and she looks up out of the corner of her eyes.

Suika smiles down at her, looking as buzzed as she usually is. Reimu just sighs, picks up the cup, and takes a sip. "Thanks." Suika just nods and sways drunkenly, taking a long drink from her own cup.

Maybe things weren't complete garbage.


End file.
